Corruption impossible?
by lele-35
Summary: SPOILER X-MEN APOCALYPSE! Charles persiste à dire qu'il n'aidera pas Apocalypse dans sa montée au pouvoir. Pourtant, ce dernier ne semble pas en être si sûr, et parvient à démontrer qu'il peut peut-être faire ployer le Grand Charles Xavier, sous les yeux d'Erik.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je crois qu'on peut dire que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien publié ! J'en suis la première étonnée ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, j'imagine que je n'avais juste pas d'idées pour écrire. Aussi que j'étais occupée: eh oui, j'ai grandi, maintenant je suis à la fac attention ! Et oui, alors que je devrais être en train de réviser mon merveilleux oral d'anglais, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'écrire une histoire sur X-men. Mais que voulez-vous! Je suis allée voir le film au cinéma, et l'envie m'a prise d'un seul coup, j'ai limite écrit ça en une soirée.**

 **Dooooonc naturellement, ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas encore été voir X-Men Apocalypse, je vous invite à fuir mon histoire pour le moment :D Revenez quand vous l'aurez vu là vous serez les bienvenus ;) Sinon pour ceux d'entre-vous qui l'ont vu eh bien vous reconnaîtrez certaines scènes, que j'ai largement remodelées à ma manière héhé. Pardonnez s'il y a des petites fautes d'ordre de scènes, mais je n'ai vu le film qu'une seule fois ;)**

 **SPOILER APOCALYPSE**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

\- Et moi, alors ? demanda Charles.

Apocalypse tourna la tête vers lui, avec un air réjoui.

\- Toi tu as le rôle le plus important...

La manière dont il le fixait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Charles avait simplement voulu attirer son attention sur lui, afin qu'il laisse Erik. Son emprise était forte sur lui, et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il le remplisse de toutes ces folies plus longtemps.

\- Jamais je ne vous aidera à prendre part dans toute cette folie.

A sa plus grande horreur, il vit un sourire se retrousser sur les lèvres de l'autre mutant.

\- Nous verrons cela.

Charles se tourna d'instinct vers Erik, en quête d'une quelconque aide. Son ami, pourtant, le fixait, imperturbable, froid. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Le Directeur de l'école des mutants ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui. Il était entré dans sa tête, il avait vu, il avait _vécu_ sa peine. Et bien qu'il désapprouvait complètement ses actions, il les comprenait. Erik n'était pas dans son état normal, il était vulnérable, et Apocalypse avait pris avantage sur cette faiblesse pour l'enrôler.

\- Il t'a été donné de lire les esprits... poursuivit le soi-disant Dieu, mais pas moi. Le contrôle complet ne sera possible que grâce à toi, et seulement là... le monde sera le nôtre. Je peux amplifier tes pouvoirs, et te libérer des machines... te rendre plus puissant.

\- Je me fiche de la puissance ! répliqua-t-il abruptement, tout cela n'est pas nécessaire. Nous _pouvons_ co-exister avec les humains de ce monde, il suffit de faire évoluer les choses...

Ce n'était pas Apocalypse qu'il cherchait à convaincre. Mais Erik ne changeait toujours pas d'expression, comme résolu à ne plus retourner en arrière.

\- Je ne suis pas si sûr que tu te moques du pouvoir... fit l'autre mutant d'un ton moqueur.

Il tendit alors sa main vers lui, et l'instant d'après, Charles sentit ses capacités exploser d'un coup, le faisant grogner de douleur, avant qu'il ne s'ajuste au changement. Il pouvait se connecter aux esprits de tout le monde, personnellement, sans le Cerebro. Il avait le pouvoir de parler à chacun, d'écouter leurs pensées, et de les contrôler s'il le souhaitait comme ça, juste avec sa propre volonté. Le casque de Cerebro lui permettait en quelque sorte de le faire... mais en moins fort. Il ne ressentait que moyennement les effets de son pouvoir, et se laissait surtout entraîner par la machine. Mais là, c'était lui qui était en plein contrôle, lui qui pouvait décider des limites, lui qui pouvait les dépasser, lui qui pouvait imposer sa volonté aux autres, lui qui...

\- Ca suffit, intervint une voix .

C'était celle d'Erik. Le pouvoir d'Apocalypse abandonna son emprise sur lui, coupant son accès universel aux pensées, et le ramenant à la réalité. Erik s'était approché, l'air vaguement inquiet. Ce fut cela qui l'alarma. Que s'était-il passé ? Lui-même se sentait à cours de respiration, prenant de grandes goulées d'air dans sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? souffla-t-il.

\- Tu t'es laissé emporter par le pouvoir, répondit froidement Apocalypse.

Charles fronça les sourcils, perturbé, et envoya un regard interrogateur à Erik.

\- C'est vrai, confirma ce dernier, tu... n'étais plus vraiment avec nous.

Son cœur rata un battement. S'il se laissait consumer par le pouvoir... mais... non ! Il ne pouvait pas...il n'était pas intéressé par le pouvoir ! C'était ridicule... il était censé se contrôler...

\- Tu finiras par changer d'avis, lui assura alors Apocalypse, car cela n'était rien comparé à ce que je peux vous offrir à tous.

Et pour une fois, il éprouva de l'inquiétude non pas à cause d'Apocalypse mais à cause de lui-même.

...

Erik ne savait plus où il en était. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il détestait les humains. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec eux. Il avait essayé, mais ça ne servait à rien. Au final, personne ne tolérait les mutants, pas même une petite fille de six ans... a cette pensée, sa gorge se serra. Elles ne méritaient pas ça.

\- Préparez les tables, ordonna Apocalypse.

Il fit un signe de tête à ses deux autres compliques, qui s'en occupèrent. L'Ange avait Charles dans ses bras, et celui-ci paraissait inquiet. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, comme s'il espérait qu'il allait soudain se mettre à l'aider. Mais il avait tort. Il ne l'aiderait pas, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait bel et bien inquiété l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'Apocalypse utilisait ses pouvoirs sur lui. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs comme la nuit, et une sorte de sourire s'était formé. Mais pas un sourire affectueux ou réconfortant, comme il avait l'habitude d'en donner. Non, cette fois, ça avait été un sourire froid, sans vie, effrayant. Un sourire fou.

Il était content que Charles ne puisse l'atteindre avec son esprit. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à l'écouter lui rabâcher qu'il avait choisi le mauvais côté. Le mauvais moyen. Il l'observa être installé sur la table par l'Ange, qui attacha ses liens.

Erik pouvait dire, rien qu'à sa respiration erratique, que son vieil ami avait peur, ce qui était inhabituel. Il se montrait toujours calme, jamais effrayé. Il était courageux, et c'était une des choses qu'il admirait chez lui. Le voir dans cet état envoya chez lui un sentiment désagréable. Etait-il censé le laisser être attaché de la sorte ? Le mutant qui les dirigeait lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, et se contenterait de lui montrer « la vérité ».

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda soudain Charles.

\- Pour te remettre sur la bonne voie, mon enfant, répondit leur leader d'une voix lente.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?

\- J'ai besoin que ce soit permanent, et non temporaire, cette fois, lui annonça-t-il.

Erik vit son ami pâlir, et lui lancer un regard... paniqué ? Sa gorge se serra de nouveau.

\- Après cela tu pourras régner avec nous... et avec ton ami...

La cruauté dans ses paroles l'atteignit lui-même, et pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il faisait le bon choix. Bien-sûr, hors de question de s'allier avec les humains, mais il pouvait être solitaire... cependant, son pouvoir était amplifié par le mutant, et cela constituait un avantage considérable... et s'il disait vrai, peut-être Charles pourrait-il enfin comprendre son mépris envers les humains et ouvrir les yeux.

Apocalypse s'allongea à son tour sur une table, et le rituel commença.

-Erik ! s'écria Charles alors que les lignes commençaient à s'illuminer.

Il hésita. Puis se rétracta. Non, non, il ne l'aidera pas... pour mieux l'aider. C'était pour le mieux.

\- Erik ! répéta-t-il d'un ton plus insistant, tu ne peux pas les laisser me faire ça... c'est de la folie ! Je ne serai plus moi !

\- Tu vas simplement ouvrir les yeux sur les humains, lui assura-t-il.

\- Non ! Je serai juste obsédé par le pouvoir, comme lui ! cria-t-il presque, il n'y aura que ça qui comptera ! Je ne serai plus moi !

\- Tu es assez fort pour contrer cet effet-là, Charles, lui assura-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Il ne céderait pas, il ne céderait pas...

\- Es-tu aveugle ?! Je ne peux pas y résister, je ne suis pas assez fort, Erik, s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi, ou.. ou nous sommes tous perdus !

\- Ce sera l'ère d'un nouveau monde qui commencera.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un nouveau monde ! Et tu n'as pas besoin d'un nouveau moi non plus ! Je peux t'assurer que tu n'aimeras ni l'un ni l'autre !

Les lumières avançaient, et étaient quasiment arrivées à la table de Charles.

\- Erik !

Il ferma les yeux.

\- On se reverra, mon vieil ami.

Charles lui lança un regard désespéré, avant de se tortiller, de se débattre, et d'essayer de se libérer. Erik le regarda faire, se sentant coupable. Mais c'était pour le mieux...

Les lumières atteignirent le corps de Charles, ainsi que sa tête, qui se mit à crier de douleur. Cette fois, il amorça un geste, alarmé par l'apparente douleur de son ami, mais l'ange l'empêcha de s'approcher.

\- C'est normal, lui dit-il, il nous a dit que ça se passerait comme ça.

Il se calma un peu, et observa son ami, qui continuait de crier, en proie à une lutte intérieure. Il pouvait le faire, songea-t-il, il suffisait juste qu'il soit assez fort pour ne pas se laisser aveugler par le pouvoir d'Apocalypse, et il pourrait... les aider. Ouvrir les yeux sur les humains.

Il se calma soudainement. On entendait plus que sa respiration précipitée, et Erik attendit avec anticipation. Alors Charles ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient noirs.

...

Charles avait essayé de toutes ses forces de convaincre Erik de l'aider. Il avait vraiment essayé de le ramener à la raison. Mais celui-ci paraissait camper sur ses positions, inflexible. Lorsqu'il sentit une présence imposante dans sa tête, la douleur explosa également. C'était insoutenable. Il se battait, essayait de reprendre le contrôle, mais Apocalypse ne semblait pas disposé à le laisser faire. Il parvint enfin à obtenir une image mentale de celui-ci dans sa tête, là où il pouvait tenter de le combattre réellement.

Mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire, et l'encouragea même à venir vers lui. Charles utilisa toutes ses capacités mentales pour l'empêcher de bouger, et tenter de le rejeter de sa tête. Il ne parvint qu'à faire la première étape. L'autre mutant ne bougeait pas, et il avait le contrôle complet sur lui. Il pouvait lui faire subir tout ce qu'il voulait dans sa tête. Ce fut cette réalisation qui déclencha tout. D'un seul coup, comme plus tôt, il sentit ses capacités s'étendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, et puis jusqu'à toute la planète. Il pouvait sentir chaque pensée, chaque esprit, chaque mutant, chaque humain, il pouvait tous les voir en même temps et les discerner facilement. Il entendait tout, et il se surprit à tout écouter attentivement. Grisé par l'étendue de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il tenta alors de contrôler un seul humain. Juste pour essayer. Juste pour voir s'il pouvait contrôler quelqu'un à cette distance. Il le fit prendre une pomme. Et l'humain obéit à son ordre. Il recommença alors, excité par l'expérience. Il exerça son pouvoir sur cinq humains, qui obéirent également. Il décida alors de le faire sur des mutants en plus des humains, et bientôt, ce fut une centaine de personnes qui obéirent à ses ordres. C'était incroyable. Il pouvait tout faire. Il n'avait aucune limite. Il était partout à la fois, pouvait entendre les prières des gens, et choisir de les exaucer ou pas. Il pouvait même contrôler l'esprit d'Erik, qu'il sentait activement cette fois. Il n'avait pas de mal à le reconnaître. Il sut qu'Erik ne sentit même pas l'intrusion dans sa tête, et pendant un instant, se demanda s'il devait le contrôler ou pas. Mais non. Non, ce ne serait pas drôle. Il pouvait à la place contrôler le Président des Etats-Unis, ou mieux, tous les dirigeants de ce monde. Il pouvait décider du destin du monde. Il avait le destin de milliards de personnes entre ses mains. Il pouvait mettre fin aux guerres, ou en commencer une, il pouvait éliminer tout le mal de ce monde, en un seul battement de cil, et se servir des pouvoirs de chacun des mutants présents dans le monde. Il avait tous les pouvoirs.

La douleur s'était calmée. Il ne put empêcher de sourire, la sensation de pouvoir tout contrôler le rendant heureux. Il n'avait plus à négocier des accords, il pouvait les imposer. Il n'avait plus à instaurer la paix, il n'avait qu'à l'imposer. Les humains seraient obligés d'accepter. Après tout, ils étaient largement plus faibles qu'eux, il était normal que la supériorité des pouvoirs reviennent aux Mutants, aux personnes capables de soulever des montagnes et de changer le monde. Il ne voyait même plus l'intérêt des humains. Pourquoi ne pas juste les enlever de cette Terre ? Rien ne serait compliqué après ça...

Il ouvrit les yeux, grisé par la perspective.

Erik eut un mauvais pressentiment dès qu'il vit Charles se réveiller, avec une expression qui se rapprochait de celle d'Apocalypse, lui aussi en train de se lever, l'air satisfait.

\- Par quoi on commence ? demanda Charles.

Mais sa voix n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Elle n'était pas douce, calme, lisse comme la soie, et elle n'était certainement pas gentille. Au contraire, elle était froide, cruelle, sans aucune présence de regret.

\- Par éliminer toute résistance, répondit l'autre mutant.

\- Rien de plus simple, annonça Charles, toujours avec cet affreux sourire.

Erik ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Charles était fort. Charles était bon. Il n'était pas censé céder au pouvoir. Il n'y avait jamais été intéressé, et l'exerçait toujours avec sagesse. Il avait pensé que ce qui s'était passé plus tôt n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse, mais que lorsque les choses se présenteraient sérieuses, il serait capable de résister, et aurait juste eu assez d'esprit pour se rendre compte que les humains étaient bel et bien inférieurs à eux. Mais pas... pas de cette manière. Pas en devenant cet être assoiffé de pouvoir, semblable à Apocalypse. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il aurait cru capable de résister à l'attrait de la puissance, c'était son ami. Lui, il se savait trop faible pour y résister. A sa place, s'il avait eu son pouvoir, il n'aurait jamais pu l'exercer aussi... humblement que lui le faisait .

Mais à présent qu'il se tenait debout, l'air droit et fier, il avait l'impression de faire face à une terrible force, aussi imposante que celle du leader mutant. Charles était en mesure de tuer quiconque lui résistait. S'il était au courant de la chose auparavant, il ne s'en était jamais réellement formalisé, sachant son ami incapable d'une telle chose. Mais maintenant qu'il était comme ça...

\- Charles... l'appela-t-il à demi-voix.

L'individu aux yeux noirs se tourna vers lui, l'air dément.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Erik ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir comme cela ?

Il voulut répondre, mais fut interrompu par l'éclat de rire froid de...l'individu. On ne pouvait pas l'appeler Charles. Non. Ce n'était plus lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ça... tenta-t-il.

-Bien-sûr que c'est ça, répliqua-t-il avec arrogance, ton esprit le crie presque au mien. C'est lassant. Tais-toi donc.

Et aussitôt, il sentit son propre esprit devenir comme blanc, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit. Il ignora combien de temps cela dura, mais lorsqu'il émergea, ils avaient changé de lieu, et se tenaient sur un champs de bataille.

\- Détruis tout, l'invita alors Apocalypse d'un geste de la main.

Il comprit qu'il s'adressait à lui, et jeta un regard en coin à Charles, qui parut agacé. Il sentit une pression dans son esprit, qui menaçait de prendre le contrôle à sa place. Il prit donc place, et commença à se concentrer.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne le voulait pas. Pas quand il y avait un problème avec son ami. Il se tourna vers le mutant responsable de tout ça et lui demanda d'un ton brusque :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je lui ai montré la vérité de ce monde... et il peut faire de même avec toi maintenant... si tu as toujours des doutes...

Il sentit tout d'un coup des pensées intrusives s'introduire dans son esprit. Il reconnut sans mal l'origine, et se sentit plonger dans des souvenirs. Ou plutôt... des sensations. Ce que Charles avait ressenti. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre à ce contact télépathique. D'ordinaire, c'était dans l'autre sens, Charles qui lisait dans ses pensées. Mais là... il avait l'occasion de lire dans les pensées de son ami, et il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il sentit tout le pouvoir que Charles possédait, et qu'il ressentait lui-même . Il sentit tous les esprits de la planète connectés au sien, et pendant un instant, comprit pourquoi même son ami n'avait pu résister à autant de choses. C'était... une expérience qui submergeait la conscience, ne laissant la place à rien d'autre, pas même l'amour. Seul le pouvoir comptait.

Il fut rejeté violemment de l'esprit de Charles, qui l'observait avec mépris. Malgré lui, son cœur se serra. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il décelait du mépris dans ses yeux, il en avait déjà eu une fois pour lui, dans cet avion, alors qu'il l'accusait de les avoir tous abandonnés.

Il crut voir Charles écarquiller légèrement les yeux pendant l'espace d'une seconde, mais se dit que ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Il ne pouvait ressentir aucun amour, seulement le pouvoir. Et Erik se sentit coupable de ce résultat lamentable. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il regrettait, et aurait souhaité l'avoir aidé, finalement. D'une certaine manière, il avait fait pire que tout en le condamnant à cette existence. Il aurait détesté ça. S'il avait toujours des sentiments.

Il se mit donc en position, prêt à effectuer son travail, et se concentra, jusqu'à entrer dans une sorte de bulle, que personne ne pouvait percer. Il se demanda si Charles l'aidait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'aidait par gaieté de cœur.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, ou du moins il en avait l'impression, quand il entendit une voix crier son nom. C'était Raven. Elle criait de toutes ses forces, pour le réveiller. Charles était toujours là, mais ne faisait rien à sa demie-soeur. Erik crut se souvenir qu'elle avait hérité d'un cadeau de la part de Charles, qui l'empêchait de pénétrer dans son esprit. Il était à présent probablement capable de briser ce cadeau, vu l'ampleur de son pouvoir. Mais cela devait lui prendre un peu de temps, car Raven criait toujours. Il décida de l'écouter.

\- Erik ! Il y a d'autres moyens ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Regarde Charles, il est perdu ! Tout est perdu ! Il n'y a plus rien !

\- Non c'est faux ! Il est encore là, quelque part, je le sais ! insista-t-elle, Charles est toujours là. JE suis toujours là. Et... nous sommes ta famille aussi. Tu n'as pas tout perdu.

Erik regarda Raven, puis Charles, ne disant rien.

\- Tu as le pouvoir de le ramener ! lui dit-elle, si quelqu'un peut l'atteindre, c'est toi ! Aide-le !

L'instant d'après, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ni parler. Charles avait réussi à prendre le contrôle. Bien sûr qu'il avait réussi.

« Elle a tort, fit une voix dans sa tête, personne ne peut m'atteindre. Rien n'est plus important que le pouvoir.

\- Tu as tort.

\- Non, tu as tort. Et j'avais tort. J'étais stupide.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles au lieu de m'arrêter ?

\- Pour te donner une chance », répliqua-t-il avec mépris dans sa tête.

Erik n'y crut pas. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur ses souvenirs. Après tout, le télépathe pouvait entendre ses pensées. Charles qui lui disait qu'il connaissait tout de lui. Charles lui confiant qu'il y avait du bon en lui, qu'il pouvait le voir. Charles lui disant qu'il n'était pas seul. Charles lui disant de ne pas perdre espoir. Charles, Charles, Charles. Il n'avait plus que son visage et ses yeux bleus en tête. Ces yeux, bien plus beaux que ces yeux noirs, sans vie. Son sourire, aimant et sincère. Sa voix, douce et compréhensive. Erik ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Charles se tenir la tête, en proie à une nouvelle lutte interne. Il décida d'envoyer d'autres choses, et se souvint de la peine qu'il avait ressenti en réalisant que c'était lui qui l'avait blessé ce jour-là, à Cuba. Il décida de se souvenir des sentiments qu'il s'efforçait d'enterrer, alors qu'il était en train de tomber petit à petit amoureux de Charles pendant qu'ils apprenaient tous deux à se connaître. De la trahison qu'il lui avait faite. De son amertume en voyant dans les yeux de son ami de la haine pour lui, à la place de la lueur tendre qui y avait toujours régné.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Charles était à terre, allongé, et grognait de douleur. Il se posa à côté de lui, et lui tint l'épaule.

\- Allez Charles... l'encouragea-t-il, je sais que tu peux reprendre le contrôle... n'oublie pas que.. c'est l'amour qui compte... pas le pouvoir.

Il avouait cela uniquement par nécessité. Uniquement pour sauver Charles.

Il l'entoura alors de ses bras, et tenta de lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment là. Entre autre, de l'amour. Après toutes ces années, il ressentait toujours ces vieux sentiments pour lui. Il avait pourtant réussi à les enterrer, à aller de l'avant, et à retomber amoureux... mais il lui suffisait de revoir le visage de son ami pour que ces sentiments se réveillent.

Il observa le visage de Charles se contracter, avant de se détendre. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient bleus. Erik laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Charles...

Il paraissait ébranlé par les événements, et respirait bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? souffla-t-il.

Erik ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il les avait aidé à détruire une partie du monde, à contrôler les esprits des gens, mais c'était à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir à lui. Comme toujours, c'était lui qui l'avait blessé. C'était toujours lui. Il voulut le lâcher, mais son ami agrippa son bras.

\- Tout va bien, lui assura-t-il alors que lui-même n'y croyait probablement pas, je... je ne suis plus comme tout à l'heure. Je ne contrôle plus les gens, ils sont libres de penser comme ils le peuvent. Nous... nous pouvons le battre, si tu nous aides.

Il le fixa dans les yeux. Erik se sentit flancher. Il pouvait les aider. Il pouvait arranger ça. Arrêter Apocalypse.

\- Mais les humains sont...

\- Ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'Apocalypse.

Pour une fois qu'il ne cherchait pas à le convaincre qu'ils étaient bons. La seule personne fondamentalement bonne qu'il connaissait était Charles. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison, quand il disait que le plus gros problème était Apocalypse.

\- D'accord, finit-il par accepter, je vous aiderai.

Charles parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais une explosion éclata juste à côté d'eux. Sans réfléchir davantage, Erik le prit dans ses bras et courut chercher un abris. Il semblerait que le soi-disant Dieu Mutant s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu de son emprise sur Charles.

\- Entre dans sa tête ! cria Erik.

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Tu viens d'entrer dans la tête de toute la planète ! Bien-sûr que tu le peux !

\- Non ! Il est trop fort ! protesta Charles.

Erik arrêta juste à temps une poutre en métal qui fonçait droit sur eux.

\- Tu es plus fort que lui ! Tu as su lui résister !

\- Avec ton aide !

\- Et je suis toujours là ! Vas-y, Charles !

Son ami le fixa avec une certaine crainte dans les yeux, avant de finalement obtempérer. Il fermal es yeux. Erik eut vaguement peur que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il ne voit ces yeux bleus. Il sentit un petit coup de coude dans ses côtes.

\- J'ai besoin de me concentrer, arrête de penser à mes yeux, grogna-t-il d'un ton embarrassé.

Erik se sentit rougit, mais ne se laissa pas distraire davantage. D'autres projectiles arrivaient sur eux, et il valait mieux qu'il les arrête s'il voulait qu'ils survivent tous les deux.

Charles essayait de se concentrer sur l'esprit d'Apocalypse. Mais ce n'était pas facile, quand lui-même se sentait perturbé. Il venait de se réveiller, et d'entendre les pensées d'Erik. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Durant toutes ces années, il avait toujours su que ce dernier avait de l'affection pour lui, mais il ne s'était jamais douté que ce serait de cette manière. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Pour l'heure, il devait se battre contre un esprit, qui pourrait s'avérer beaucoup plus fort que le sien. Erik avait beau dire, il savait très bien que lui-même n'était pas aussi sûr de sa victoire qu'il voulait le faire paraître. Il pouvait lire ses pensées après tout.

Son esprit finit par se heurter à un esprit qui lui semblait être fait de métal. Il força, mais Apocalypse ayant senti l'intrusion le repoussa violemment, avant de le rappeler à lui.

\- Te voilà mon enfant... c'était une erreur...

Et Charles se sentit happé à l'intérieur de l'esprit de l'autre mutant. Apocalypse n'attendit pas qu'il se soit remis du choc pour le frapper, et le projeter contre des murs, brutalement. Il devait se relever. Ils étaient dans son esprit. C'était son terrain de bataille. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il parvint à esquiver un autre coup du mutant, et de lui en donner un à son tour. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Être prisonnier à l'intérieur d'un autre esprit était inhabituel, et ce n'était clairement pas agréable.

\- Tu vas perdre... lui susurra la voix malveillante.

Il devait le battre. Mais l'autre était comme un mur de métal. Il ne ployait pas. Du métal... il eut une idée. Il connaissait Erik. Il connaissait son mode de fonctionnement quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Et il était en train de faire un combat psychique. Il pouvait peut-être se servir du pouvoir d'Erik. Tout n'était que représentations psychiques, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire appel à des pouvoirs qu'il ne possédait pas ?

Il fut projeté de nouveau violemment contre le sol, et se concentra aussitôt. Il imagina l'autre comme Erik verrait du métal. Rien de plus que quelque chose à manipuler. Alors que le mutant allait de nouveau le frapper, il fut soudain stoppé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors ce fut au tour de Charles de le frapper. Il le fit heurter tout ce qu'il pouvait heurter dans cette sorte de pièce psychique : les murs, le sol, les quelques meubles... il ne sut combien de temps cela dura, mais au bout d'un moment, il sentit la pression de l'esprit d'Apocalypse sur le sien s'alléger, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il pouvait rentrer.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ceux d'Erik penchés sur lui avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu as réussi Charles ! Pendant que tu l'affaiblissais dans son esprit, nous avons tous réussi à l'arrêter. Il est mort.

Et ce fut avec un certain soulagement que Charles s'autorisa à perdre connaissance.

...

Erik hésitait. Devait-il rester dans cet hôpital improvisé par Moira, ou devait-il partir ? Il n'était pas certain que Charles voudrait le voir après les événements. Sans compter qu'à présent... il était au courant. Enfin... il n'était pas le seul à l'être. Erik avait toujours refoulé les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, de sorte que lui-même n'avait pas réalisé que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était en fait ce type d'amour là. Il avait toujours cru le voir comme... un ami. Pas comme... quelque chose de plus.

Il était évident que Charles le considérait comme un ami. Peut-être même comme moins. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il méritait qu'on tienne à lui. Il avait blessé l'autre homme, plusieurs fois, et pourtant, l'autre ne cessait de lui assurer qu'il croyait en lui. Il ne voyait pas comment.

\- Il est réveillé, l'informa Moira, et il vous demande.

Erik songea qu'il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir à présent. Il entra donc. Charles était allongé dans un lit blanc, l'air fatigué mais serein.

\- Bonjour Erik.

Il lui répondit par un signe de tête, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près de lui.

\- Je... commença Charles, moins à l'aise, je voulais te remercier.. pour...

\- Me remercier ? le coupa-t-il, éberlué, en quoi veux-tu me remercier ? Je t'ai abandonné, encore dans cette pyramide ! Je t'ai kidnappé, j'ai aidé Apocalypse à la destruction du monde, et tu veux me remercier ?

\- Tu nous as aidé, répondit Charles avec douceur, tu m'as aidé.

\- Parce que j'avais contribué à toute cette folie !

\- Même s'il ne t'avait pas recruté, ça n'aurait rien changé. Il aurait pris quelqu'un d'autre. En étant avec lui, tu nous as aidé à l'arrêter.

\- C'est toi qui l'a arrêté.

\- Avec ton aide. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça.

\- Comment... comment peux-tu trouver la force de me pardonner, encore et encore, Charles ? lui demanda Erik, presque exaspéré par la bonté de son ami.

Charles baissa légèrement les yeux, et parut gêné.

\- Peut-être parce que... tes sentiments ne me sont pas tout à fait étrangers...

Erik réalisa de quoi il parlait, et rougit violemment.

\- Je.. hum.. tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je... je partirai, et... tu n'auras pas à te soucier de moi... je... hum...

\- Erik ! Tu m'as écouté ? le coupa Charles, je.. je ne suis pas étranger à tes sentiments parce que j'ai les mêmes.

Le dernier mot tomba dans un silence fracassant. Oh. Oh. _Oh_.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- ….je t'aime ? compléta-t-il doucement avec un sourire, oui.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa famille, Erik ressentit une certaine parcelle d'espoir.

\- Je... je ne peux pas faire ça, lui avoua-t-il, pas maintenant. Je...

\- Je sais. Tu as ton deuil à faire. Ta famille à enterrer. C'est normal. Tu les aimais aussi, je comprends.

\- Mais... poursuivit-il, un jour... peut-être...

Charles hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais où je suis si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Oui. A ton école...

\- A propos... j'aurais une faveur à te demander...

Et ce fut comme ça qu'Erik se retrouva à reconstruire l'école, pour les yeux doux de Charles Xavier.

 **Voilààààà, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;) En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait perdre quelques minutes de votre vie que je suis sûre, auraient été hyper productives, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/bonne soirée ;)**

 **Ah et oui, je sais, cette fin est teeeeeeeeeeellement niaise, mais bon, le nombre de fanfics où Charles et Erik se retrouvent séparés encore et toujours par leur différence d'opinion, zut alors, un petit happy end quand même ! Bon, oui j'ai un peu passé à la trappe l'histoire de la famille d'Erik mais... bas on peut pas dire que le film se concentre à fond sur eux non plus, c'est surtout un prétexte selon mon humble impression pour pousser encore et toujours Erik au Dark Siiiiiiide!**


End file.
